Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by TooCrazyForThis
Summary: Giles learns of Jenny's past from an unlikely source. Set somewhere in Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought you'd left." Giles spat. So Ethan Rayne was back in Sunndale. Or did he ever leave? This would be the third time that Giles had seen him in a year and each time had left him feeling more uncomfortable than the last. Ethan and Giles had been friends at one point. They both went to public school and had a solid relationship until they started practicing magic together. Until they discovered Eyghon. There was so much pain from that portion of Giles's life. Not only had his good friend Randall died because of his foolishness but he had to come to terms with the fact that Ethan had changed, in a ways he turned evil and for while, so had Giles.

"I was on my way out but I though I might pay you another visit, Rupert." Ethan said, grinning wickedly. "For old times sake."

"What do you want now?" Giles said. He wasn't in the mood for Ethan's sadistic playfullness, he was getting sick of looking at him.

"Well I did hear something that I thought you might want to know." He started. "It involves your little Slayer but if you want me to leave..." He left his sentence unfinished and turned to walk away but Giles grabbed him by his shirt and shoved into the side of a crypt, one of many in one of many Sunnydale cemeteries.

"What is it that you know?" Giles demanded, looking directly into his eyes, suddenly very interested. Ethan smirked and raised his hands in a weak attempt to get Giles to loosen his grip.

"Relax, Ripper." He said, in an almost whisper. "She's not in danger. Well, that depends."

Giles let go, his face softening at the sound of his old nickname. Ethan fixed his shirt, cleared his throat and moved away from him.

"You see, I met this blond vampire in a pub and he told me something rather peculiar." He then turned to look Giles dead in the eyes. "You've been letting your Slayer see a vampire. Naughty Ripper." He chuckled.

"You're talking about Angel. It's a complicated story but he has a soul."

"Yes, I know the story. He killed the harvest bride of the Kalderash tribe and so they cursed him to feel remorse. Sounds like the kind of bed time story I would have enjoyed."

"What does this have to do with Buffy?" Giles asked, growing impatient. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Did you know that there's a loophole within the curse?" Ethan said, already anticipating the answer. He loved it when he had the upper hand.

Giles looked at him stunned. "A-a-a loophole?" What kind of loophole could there be? What could it do?

"You see, I wanted to know more about the curse so I tracked down someone acquainted with Kalderash lore and he told me that if Angel were to experience a moment of true happiness, even just for a moment, then the curse will take away his soul and he would be Angelus again." He said, smiling and extending his arms theatrically as he spoke.

The news shook Giles. A moment of happiness. Did that mean what he thought it meant? If so, then Buffy was definitely in danger. "Of course," He said after a short period of silence, taking off his glasses and wiping them. "The curse means for Angel to live with the guilt of what he's done. He must feel terribly for the rest of his existence and if he doesn't, if he feels happiness then the curse will be broken."

After a moment of silence between the two, Ethan started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Giles asked disgustedly.

"It's just funny how you're such a terrible Watcher, Rupert. This is what you left us for, seriously?" He starts laughing again.

Angry, Giles approaches him and punches him right in the face. Ethan cries in pain and falls to the floor and after a minute to collect his bearings, chuckles again. "Oh, Ripper." He says, using Giles's old nickname for the second time. "Ripper, Ripper, Ripper." He continues, looking up at him from the ground. "That's not even the worst of it." He laughs again.

A very agitated Giles pulls Ethan of the ground and shoves him into the wall of the crypt again, firmly placing one arm under his chin and applying a little pressure.

"What do you know, Ethan?"

Ethan did his best to inhale before saying, "All that time I was going on about how they didn't know you, and here you don't know them either. And by them I mean her."

Ethan squealed as Giles increased his hold on Ethan's neck, slowing choking him. "Argh. You still have it in you."

"Who do you mean by 'her'?" Giles asked through gritted teeth.

"There is... A Kalderash... In Sunnydale." Upon realising the pressure was killing him, Giles removed his arm from Ethan's throat and grabbed a fist full of his shirt, like his other hand, pinning Ethan firmly in place.

After a few more intakes of oxygen, Ethan continued, "She's been sent by the Kalderash clan to watch over Angel and ensure that he doesn't loose his soul. Can you guess who it is?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Mmmmm because it's more fun this way?"

Giles hit him on the nose.

"Tell me!" Giles shouted.

"Well," Ethan started after a minute or two. "You were so worried when Eyghon got to her. One might say you were in love, Ripper."

Upon realising whom Ethan was referring to, Giles let go of him, took two paces away from him and looked down. _No. That can't be true._

"Jenny..." he murmured under his breath.

"Ah," Ethan began, looking very pleased with himself. "That would actually be Janna."

Giles looked up at him, perplexed.

"Janna?"

"That is her real name. Her gypsy name. Janna for the Kalderash. Has quite a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He chuckled, darkly.

There was a moment of silence between them before Ethan couldn't stop himself from talking.

"She's playing you, Rupert. It's not you she's interested in, she's here for her people. And once her job is done here, she'll leave without a word."

No, this wasn't real. There was no way that Jenny, in Giles's mind, could ever be so hypocritical and two faced about something like this. The ordeal with Eyghon had left them both traumatised. Yes, he understands that Jenny could very nearly have died but he very nearly could have lost her and he hated himself for not being able to protect her. Even though they had patched things up, she wasn't one to take the stance of 'I thought I knew you' if she were in fact a gypsy sent here to watch over Angel.

He had to see her.

"I think you should as well." Were Giles's final words to Ethan before he turned and left him in the cemetery, running to Jenny's house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting rather late. After an uneventful day of grading papers and watching television, Jenny had decided to call it a night. That is, until, she heard a knock on her door. Wearily, she picked up the stake she kept by her front door and slowly approached.

"Who is it?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Jenny, it's me."

She immediately recognised the voice as being one Rupert Giles, high school librarian whom she'd recently fallen into good graces with. Okay, it was more like he had fallen into good graces with her after she forgave him and stopped blaming him for the Eyghon episode but the point was, they were good. And now he was knocking on her door late at night. She absentmindedly wondered where this might lead as she opened the door.

"Rupert." She said, smiling up at him and taking a deep breath, just trying to soak it up... He was here.

"Hello, Jenny." He said, rather timidly, looking at his shoes the whole time. "I've only just realised that I haven't thought about what to say." He let out a small chuckle, wiping his face with his hand and finally looking up at er. _She's so beautiful._

She smiled at his schoolboy awkwardness, it was so cute the way he would trip over himself whenever he was around her. Noticing the tears and abrasions on his knuckles, she commented: "Well I'm guessing you're not here for a booty call." She leaned against the door frame and took his hand in hers, inspecting the damage.

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"Never mind." She said, trying to suppress her laughter. "Come inside. Let me tend to your hands."

He didn't object. Instead, he made his way into her home and shut the door behind him.

"Uhh, why do you have a stake in your hand?"

"Oh," she said, turning to face him, "I thought you might be a vampire. Can never be too careful."

"You do know that vampires can't come into your home unless you invite them in, don't you?"

After a brief pause, she spoke. "Oh."

He tried hard to suppress his smile. "Yes and once you invite them in, they can come and go as they please. No one told you that?"

Feeling stupid yet still noticing the humor, she eventually said, "No. Well I just feel stupid holding upon this." She put the stake on the radiator by the front door and looked up at Giles, noticing he was deliberately looking away from her and with a smile on his face that he couldn't get rid of.

"Stop laughing at me!" She said with mock hurt.

He looked up at her, "I'm, I'm, I'm not." He said, looking at her and trying to keep a straight face.

She eyed him, skeptically and said, "Go sit in there," gesturing to the living room, "and I'll get a first aid kit."

From the kitchen, Jenny heard him laughing hysterically. She had to admit, it was pretty funny. _Enjoy this while you can, Rupert._

She entered the living to find him sitting on her couch, looking at her sheepishly.

"Sorry." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the coffee table in front of him Setting the first aid kit down next to her, she opened it and began tending to his wounds.

"So what did this to you? Vampire?"

Now that she had asked, Giles was reminded of the real reason he was here, to confront her. Upon actually seeing her, though, he didn't feel like it. He just wanted to bask in her smile and listen intently to the whimsical sound of her voice. Besides, he didn't have any evidence that she was a gypsy. For all he knew, Ethan was just trying to cause trouble again.

"Yes." He lied. "And then I found myself at your doorstep. It was all a blur, really."

"Are you feeling okay, England?" She asked, concerned. "Are you concussed or something?" She placed a hand on his head, looking deep into his eyes.

"No, no. I just... I just wanted to see you."

She stopped what she was doing for a moment and they looked at each other for what like hours, though neither was complaining. She saw so many things in his eyes. Love, comfort and, dare she say, desire. Even through their brief period of estrangement, she'd never stop thinking of him and the chemistry that they had. And now she found herself feeling a little unsure. Had he come over for what she thought he had? Was tonight **the** tonight? Their night? She hadn't expected it to happen like this. Not that she was complaining.

After a minute or two, he spoke: "Well, I should go. It's late and I didn't mean to come over unannounced, it was-"

He was interrupted by Jenny firmly tugging on his tie, pulling his face towards hers, their noses rubbing together. "Shut up, Rupert." She whispered before kissing him hungrily on his lips. He responded immediately, wrapping his now plastered hands around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. The intensity grew rapidly, both of them feeling their core temperatures rising as their hands explored each others bodies and their tongues explored each others mouths. She gripped his hair, her libido being fueled dramatically by the way his left hand traveled up from her hip, brushing the side of her breast with his thumb to settle on the back her head, pushing her further onto his mouth, while his right hand remained firmly on her thigh, squeezing her flesh as she sucked on his bottom lip. Giles groaned into her mouth.

He broke the kiss, pushing a curtain of her hair behind her ear to expose her neck. He began placing tender kisses up and down while his hand reveled in the softness of her hair. "Oh, Rupert..." she murmured under her breath, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt while trying not to completely loose herself in his caresses.

 _This isn't right._ Giles thought to himself. Although it felt **so** good and he wanted this **so** badly, he knew it wasn't right. He couldn't sleep with her while the possibly that she wasn't who she said she was was still looming in his mind. If she was a gypsy, sleeping with her would make things harder for him. He pulled himself away from her neck, looking into her eyes. Inside them, he thought he saw her desire for him. But he had to know.

"Jenny..." He croaked, quite breathlessly.

"Yeah?" She whispered, giving him a coquettish smile before kissing his neck.

He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to bask in the feeling a moment before asking, almost reluctantly: "Are you a gypsy?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jenny..." He croaked, quite breathlessly.

"Yeah?" She whispered, giving him a coquettish smile before kissing his neck.

He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to bask in the feeling a moment before asking, almost reluctantly: "Are you a gypsy?"

She froze instantly. What the hell had he just asked her? How the hell did he find out? What was she supposed to say? Her mind was reeling with questions. Pulling away to look at him, still sitting in his lap, his arms still firmly wrapped around her.

"What did you say?" She asked, a look of shock on her face.

"Are you a gypsy?" He repeated, slowly, as if each word was killing him a little to say aloud. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Where'd you hear that?" Was her first response.

"So it's true?" He replied in an almost whisper.

Jenny didn't know what to do. She knew that this would probably lead to an argument but she didn't want to be out of his embrace. After a moment, she said: "Yes, it's true. But Rupert-"

She is immediately cut off by his sudden movements underneath her, straightening himself to stand and she reluctantly untangled from him to park herself back onto the coffee table she was sitting on a moment ago while he stands and looks away from her.

"I don't believe this." He murmurs, unsure if she'd even heard him but deciding that he didn't care.

"How much do you know?" She asks, shyly.

"I know that you're a Kalderash and was sent here to watch over Angel." He admitted. _Is this really happening?_

"So you know everything. How did you find out?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, turning to look at her and ignoring her question.

"I wanted to. But I wasn't supposed to tell anyone I was here and as we became really close, it became harder to tell you. I didn't know how to bring it up."

There was a moment of silence between them. While what she said made sense, it wasn't enough for him. If she really cared about him, she would have made the effort to tell her.

"I can't believe you made me feel so guilty about Eyghon when the entire time, you were lying about who you are."

"Hey!" She almost shouted, standing and walking up to him angrily. "My "lie" as you put it, didn't possess me and try to kill people."

"Yes well yours hardly makes any sense anyway. Watch over Angel? What does that even mean?"

It was at this point when both grown ups had lost their capacity for rational thought and they were now shouting in each others faces.

"At least I'm not some demon worshiping, ex drug addict!"

"Oh, you have just been waiting to throw that in my face, haven't you?"

More shouting in each others faces.

"It doesn't help that you've known all along that Buffy's in danger. Who are you really protecting?"

Upon hearing that, Jenny stopped for a moment and looked at him, perplexed.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I would have thought you would have told us of your identity since you knew all about the curse."

"Wait, what curse? What are you talking about?"

"Angel's curse!" He cried, emphatically. "His soul. And the happiness clause. That if Angel experiences a moment of happiness, his soul would be taken from him because it violets the curse that put it there in the first place."

Giles stared at Jenny. He could almost see the little cogs in her mind slowly fit together.

"So that's how he could lose his soul." She whispered.

"You didn't know that?"

"Actually no. My uncle was very vague about what could actually happen."

He paused for a moment. "Oh." There was another uncomfortable silence between them as Jenny makes a realisation.

"Rupert, do you honestly think I wouldn't have told you if Buffy was in danger, if any of you were?"

"Well, I-I-I just assumed..."

"Yeah and you assumed wrong."

"Jenny, I-"

"Please leave." She said, sternly, looking at the floor so he wouldn't be able to see the tears that were surfacing in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Jenny..." He tried to reach out to her, put a hand on her arm to show her he didn't mean to hurt her but she flinched, and the motion reminded him of another time in which she had rejected him.

"Leave." She commanded and after taking a moment to compose himself, that's exactly what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny was a lot of things at the moment: upset, angry, bitter and quite tense. While she was convinced that there had been a misunderstanding between her and Giles, that didn't mean she wasn't terribly confused at the moment. Her mind was drowning in questions and she'd been too hurt by his assumption to feel comfortable with him in her presence, so she had sent him away.

How had he found out about her heritage and reason for being in Sunnydale? How was it that he knew more about Angel's curse than she did? What was to be done now, should she reveal her identity to the kids? Where did she and Rupert go from here?

It was hard to explore answers to these questions when he wasn't here but she reassured herself that they will talk soon. Right now, she wanted to calm down. As it was already late, she decided she should try to get to sleep; it was, after all, a school night. As she went about her nightly rituals, she couldn't help but wonder what she should say to Giles when she saw him tomorrow. What could she say? _Maybe I should let him lead the conversation._ She thought as she climbed into bed. Ever since Eyghon had taken over her body, sleep came rather quickly to her and she seemed to need more of it than usual. Her last thought before she drifted to sleep was if Rupert will still be mad at her in the morning….

 _"This will really excite you." A young, seventeen year old Ethan Rayne said to a fit, punk, seventeen year old Rupert Giles. They're both wearing ripped jeans, tee shirts and boots. "He's called Eyghon. One of us has to go into a deep sleep, then the other summons the demon. He takes over the sleepers body. It's supposed to be amazing. Because than crack."_

 _Giles took the book from Ethan, reading it aloud. "Eyghon the Sleepwalker." He said, in a clear cockney accent. "Where'd you find this?"_

 _"Does it matter where?" Ethan replied, in the same cockney accent. He moved to sit on Giles's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Giles doesn't react. "You said you wanted to up the ante. We can do this, Ripper, we're powerful. Especially when we're together."_

 _Giles regards Ethan for a moment. "Ethan…"_

 _"Please?" Ethan said, pouting slightly, pressing his forehead against Rupert's and smiling mock innocently. "For me?"_

 _Giles smiles and chuckles darkly. "Well how could I resist?" he whispers again his lips before kissing his passionately._

 _Giles and Ethan are sitting on the floor. A sheet with the logo signifying the mark of Eyghon in front of them. They were going to perform the ritual. Pink Floyd's_ _ **The Wall**_ _was playing in the background, in case Giles's grandmother retuned early, Giles always played his records and the music will mask most loud noises. Giles begins chanting, reading from the book while Ethan begins to fall asleep. "Go to sleep…" He whispers in Ethan ear as sleep rides over him._

 _Giles waits a moment. Had it worked? Then, all of a sudden, Ethan springs up, a bright green light in his eyes as he roars._

 _"Arghhhhh! Ripper, it's amazing! Oh my Lord. Ripper!"_

 _Then, his face becomes demonised as Eyghon himself manifests upon Ethan's features, his baritone voice echoing in the house Giles lived in this his grandmother._

 _"Ahh, it feels good to be free!" Eyghon Ethan declares._

 _"Eyghon." Cries Giles._

 _"And who might you be?"_

 _"Ripper."_

 _"Well, thank you, Ripper for freeing me. Be seeing you very soon."_

 _Then, Eyghon had disappeared, had left Ethan's body and Ethan had returned. He was panting slightly but relaxed, utterly spent._

 _"Ethan?" Giles began, softly. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Oh, Ripper!" Ethan said in amazement. "That was the greatest high of my life. You have to try it. Oh my God." Ethan relaxed on the floor, leaning on Giles bed. They looked at each other for a moment._

 _"You're right; we are powerful." Giles marvelled before leaning forward on kissing Ethan firmly on the mouth._

Jenny woke to the gnawing sound of her electric alarm clock, informing her it was time to get up. That was yet another dream she had had about Giles in his youth. At first, she had just dismissed it as her mind fuelling her insecurities. When she had seen Giles's interaction with Ethan in the library the day she was possessed by Eyghon, she had sensed some kind of dark, sexual undertone to the hostility that they had showed each other but she had chalked it up to her own dark thoughts and libido. But now, she wasn't so sure. She dreamt about him during the Ripper days of his youth. She dreamt of the time they had summoned Eyghon and the mass amounts of sex that it had led to, and the Rupert in her dreams did not discriminate on gender. But there was always something constant between him and Ethan. And she didn't know what to think of it. Had they been in love? It was just another topic of conversation that they'd have to have when next they spoke.

She decided that the first thing she should do is have a conversation with Buffy. She thought she should apologies for not being forthcoming about her identity and tell her about the curse, so Buffy wouldn't be in any danger. Noticing the Scooby Gang at Buffy's locker as she approached her classroom, she stopped and greeted them.

"Hey, kids." She said, cheerfully.

"Hey, Miss Calendar!" Squealed Willow.

"Hey." Greeted Buffy and Xander.

"Yo, Ms Calendar. Would it be inappropriate of me to express my joy that you and Giles are back together?" Xander asked in his typical Xander fashion.

Jenny blushed slightly as Xander, Willow and Buffy all looked at her, happy smiles on their faces.

"Awe yeah," started Willow, "I've always been team Calendiles!" She declared. The comment made all four giggle.

"Team Calendiles?" Jenny inquired, though she didn't need to.

"Yeah," said Buffy. "You, Calendar. Him, Giles. You and him equals Calendiles." While the nickname put a smile on her face, under the surface, it saddened her. She wasn't Calendar. Not really anyway. Though she desperately wanted to be. Ever since meeting Giles, Buffy, Xander and Willow, she wanted to become her alias and strip herself of her gypsy roots. It had never given her anything to be part the tribe. Although it's where she came from, she always wanted the break away. And right here, in Sunnydale, it was like the opportunity was presenting itself.

"We're happy for you guys." Buffy stated happily, her voice jogging Jenny out of her musings. "And you passed the Scooby screening test with flying colours so yay."

That made her chuckle. "And what did you measure on this Scooby screening test?" She asked playfully.

"Your garden variety stuff really." Said Xander. "Do we get along with you because you're so cool and awesome; check."

"Do you have untapped knowledge about demons, evil forces and witchcraft; check." Offered Willow.

"Do you…" Buffy started, "Like Giles?"

"Check." All three of them said in unison.

Jenny laughed; these kids sure did have a way of making her feel warm inside. With a hand on her heart, she declared, "You guys are so lovely, I'm touched." She gave them a warm smile just as the five minute bell went, signalling to student and teachers to get ready for class.

"Oh, that's the bell," Jenny said, a little agitated, "I gotta go. Buffy, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Buffy regarded the computer science teacher for a moment, taken by her request. "Oh, sure."

"Let's go into my classroom. See you later, guys." She said to Xander and Willow before moving down the hallway to her empty classroom, Buffy following behind her.

Once they were inside, Buffy asked, "So what's this about? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Well, I think so, anyway."

"Well, what's wrong?"

Jenny took a deep breath. "Okay, listen. You have to believe me when I say that I didn't come here to hurt anyone. Especially you and Giles."

"Ms Calendar, you're starting to scare me." Buffy said, noticeably tense.

"Buffy, I was sent here to watch Angel."

"To watch Angel?"

"I'm a Kalderash. I'm from the gypsy clan that cursed Angel over a hundred years ago. My people sent me to watch him, to make sure he's still suffering for what he did."

There was a tense moment of silence as Buffy absorbed this information.

"Does Giles know?" She eventually asked.

"Yeah." She answered plainly, her thoughts drifting back to the argument they had last night. "Buffy…"

"Does this make you my enemy?" Buffy asked quickly, almost startling Jenny.

"Of course not." She answered, almost immediately. "Which is why I'm telling you this. I only found this out last night from Giles. The curse on Angel means for him to suffer for what he's done. However, it can be broken if Angel experiences complete happiness. What I'm saying here Buffy is—

"I get it." Buffy interrupted. "Don't sleep with him."

Buffy sighed and propped herself against Jenny's desk, Jenny following in suit.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Nah, it's okay. Just another fall out for my love life. Anyways, I'm glad you told me before something bad happens."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll get over it." Buffy said, after a moment of reflection. "How did Giles take it when you told him?"

"I didn't. Somehow he found out. About everything. I didn't even know about the happiness clause of the curse until he brought it up."

"You're saying Giles knew more about what you were protecting then you did?"

Jenny thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Just then, the school bell struck and her classroom soon became littered with kids.

"Meet me in the library at lunch time." Buffy said to Jenny, "We'll see if you can straighten this out then." Jenny nodded as Buffy left.


End file.
